


The Moon Must be Full

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aro-Ace Stevonnie, Cute, Even though there's nothing really romantic there, Everyone is of age in this story, Fluff, Gen, Gray-aro Kiki, Other, Tho I guess Con and Steven count, squish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Stevonnie likes visiting Kiki on the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Paring: Kivonnie (Kiki x Stevonnie) squish. Everyone is of age in this story.

Stevonnie drops by Fish Stew Pizza whenever they seemingly get up the urge to. Their outfit varies from fancy suit and dress concoctions to mismatched pajamas, though they tend to keep their long hair up, probably to avoid getting any long strands in the food. They're almost always barefoot.

Stevonnie visits whenever and for whatever, food or company or perhaps something else entirely, but they're always there to see Kiki.

That's not quite fair, Kiki thinks, handing Stevonnie a crate of tomatoes to carry in. The fusion had enough Steven in them to love _almost_ anybody and everybody. A living pile of garbage could walk through that door and they'd probably hug it. The only person she has seen Stevonnie spurn is Kevin, blatantly refusing to assist him, and that's fair. Kevin's a jerk.

"It's my fusion day," they tell her cheerfully. "It's like a birthday, only for fusion."

"Oh, yeah?" Kiki shifts her crate to pull open the back door. She's fairly certain this is something they created themselves. "Happy fusion, then. How old are you now?"

Stevonnie pursed their lips in thought, head tilted. Finally, they perked up, speaking with a flourish. "Twenty-two."

Kiki frowned. Steven and Connie, nineteen and twenty respectfully, weren't at drinking age quite yet. "You're sure?"

"Yup. My age doesn't work like theirs' does." They gratefully ducked inside. "It's all about my state of mind, and my _mind_ is twenty-two."

"Fusion sounds complicated." Kiki commented, showing Stevonnie where to place the crates. "You ever wish you were a normal... Gem? Person? Hybrid-ish being?"

"Hmm... nope." They set it down with a satisfying thud. "Being an experience makes my life feel more meaningful. Besides; doesn't it get _tiring_ , being you 24/7?"

"Sometimes, but that's just how life is. Tiring. That's part of what makes it worth living- that you go places and do stuff and feel things."

Stevonnie shook their head- and the thought- away. "I don't like the idea of being formed on a schedule. Living on a schedule. I'm an experience, not a _job_."

Kiki chuckled. "Then I guess offering you one here would be a no."

"Yeah. No, I mean. No, thank you."

"Ah. Well, s'worth a shot. You gonna take a break from being an experience long enough to help me unload the truck and do the orders?"

Stevonnie straightened, as if pulled from a daydream. "Of course!"

They put the produce away and say their goodbyes. Stevonnie feathers a light kiss to her cheek and steps back, hands politely contained behind their back. The mildly withdrawn but hopeful look in their eyes tells Kiki they're waiting for a response.

Kiki tells them to come back soon. Jenny shoves their shoulder and tells them _they better._ They spot Steven and Connie on the boardwalk later that day, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen screenshots of the newest comic, and the message it conveys sounds epic. Also- these two are adorable.
> 
> The background to this is Kiki is gray-aro and Stevonnie is aro-ace. They're in a very comfortable squish together. They're very happy!


End file.
